Dreaming reality? GETREAL!
by Gaara-funk-girl452
Summary: May is just your average teenage living her life.That totallty changes when her and her mum ran over one of the members of the Akatsukiand now they're in her life and town!Why aren't they in the TV? Why are they in Modern lifetime? READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Alirght-roo! This is the Story I was talking about on my poll survey thingy…..lol**

**So I hope you enjoy it! Oh, there's probably going to be a lot of cussing in this chapter……that's how I roll! Lol **

**I know some people don't like SomeonefromNarutoXOC am I right? Well I don't think I'm going to have a lot of romance….unless you want some, just tell me in a review okay?**

**Enjoy!**

---[Begins]----

"Mum do you know where we're going?" May asked her mother as she drove the dark country roads.

"Shut up. I'm trying to drive" she flicked her ashes out of the window, and bringing the cigarette to her mouth.

May sighed,_ Typical._ She thought. Alirght-roo! This is the Story I was talking about on my poll survey thingy…..lol

So I hope you enjoy it! Oh, there's probably going to be a lot of cussing in this chapter……that's how I roll! Lol

I know some people don't like SomeonefromNarutoXOC am I right? Well I don't think I'm going to have a lot of romance….unless you want some, just tell me in a review okay?

Enjoy!

---[Begins]----

"Mum do you know where we're going?" May asked her mother as she drove the dark country roads.

"Shut up. I'm trying to drive" she flicked her ashes out of the window, and bringing the cigarette to her mouth.

May sighed,_ Typical._ She thought.

Then she reached her hand, clicking the radio on to 107.1, her favorite station.

_She Wolf_ by Shakira came through the car door speakers, putting a smile on May's face.

When it came to music, May was a junkie and she was proud of it. Music was her half her life.

As several long moments passed, the song ended and her mother turned off the radio. "Are you going to help me with the chores tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not? You never do!" Her mother lectured as she kept her eyes on the road.

"What?" May turned her head.

"You never help me." Mother repeated.

"I can't hear you!" May turned on the radio to 103.9 to hear _Paper cut_ by Linkin Park.

"For God's sake!" Her mother clicked the radio off. "Keep fucking doing that I'm gonna fucking ground you."

"I'm sorry." May said.

"Sure you are." Mum rolled her eyes.

"But I'm sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" May whined in an annoying voice.

"Okay, okay! Shut up!" Mum yelled and May shunned.

Her mum nodded and lit another cigarette up as she proceeded driving.

May Shepherd is a real a smart ass when it came to her mum. They were a bit like…Best friends. But she always liked being an ass to her mum.

After five minutes passed May spoke. "Hey mum?"

"What?"

"Did I say that I was sorry?" The newly black haired teen asked [I'm naturally blonde].

"Megan."

May looked at her, glaring. Only her mum will call her May, even though she went by both. But she's been trying to get others to call her May.

"That's what I thoug-"Mum was interrupted by a loud thump and a big jerk on the car. May could see something white in the air and a loud grunt. Then the jeep went to a complete stop, a streak of blood was running down the wind shield.

"W-What the fuck was that?" May asked, completely shaken.

Her mum didn't move nor speak.

Shaking her head, May opened the car door and stepped out. She could smell blood and hear curse words in the atmosphere around her.

She took her time walking behind the jeep, not ready to see what she was going to see.

Finally reaching the rear she peeked her eyes around the corner to see a topless man with silver hair, holding his head in pain and groaning.

May was about to speak up but automatically shut her mouth when she seen what was wrapped around his neck. "Oh fuck no…." she whispered to herself.

No! FUCK NO! Hidan of the Akatsuki is behind our jeep! What the hell? Why is he topless? Why is he out _here?_ In the middle of NO where!

No, wait, wait. May thought about it for a second. Maybe he's a cosplayer. Yeah he _has_ to be one. Yeah! A Hidan cosplayer walking the streets of the country life.

The groaning stop and May began to read his aura. He knows that she was watching him.

In a blink of an eye, May back into the car, locking all the doors around. "Mum! Step on the fucking gas NOW!!!!"

Then the blue jeep came speeding down the dark road ahead, leaving the silver hair man standing with a nasty glare.

"Mother fuckers! Fucking leaving me here in the fucking middle of no where." Hidan grumbled at his partner jumped over the wired fence that divided the road and a corn field.

"Hey idiot ever thought on watching what comes at you?" His stitched partner asked.

"Fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan sneered.

Changing the subject, Kakuzu asked, "Do you have any idea where the others are?"

"Hell, I don't know. What ever happened?"

"You think I know?" Kakuzu rubbed his temples.

"You act like it genius." Hidan pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Kakuzu nodded.

The whole organization was taking a demon out of the human container, then this bright light blinded them all and then they appeared in the middle of no where. Where they have moving metal boxes and long sticks with thick wires linking to each other.

What was this place.

"What are we going to fucking do?" Hidan said more to himself.

--

May and her mum were reaching their destination, their home. The jeep that her mother was driving was running down a graveled lane.

"What did you see?" her mother smoked a cigarette, cooling her nerves down.

"A twitching deer." May lied, how could she tell a possible Naruto character could be in her world? "It's neck was twisted around, it's legs her broken and it was twitching."

Her mother shuddered at May's description. This was NOT right.

They pulled into the driveway of their home. May quickly got out, eager to sleep. She wanted to wake up from this….dream.

Her mother didn't bother to chase after her like usual. Instead she put out her cigarette butt and lit another one, she was shaken big time.

After a few minutes of washing up and getting in her bedtimes clothes, she was laying on her bed, thinking.

_Please let this dream end…….._

---[End]---

**Hoped you liked it! It's like 1am in the morning and I exhausted. So I hoped you enjoyed it, there will be more Akatsuki in the next chapter, but you would have to see IF you REVIEW! Lol**

**I would at least like to have 5 reviews until I start another chapter.**

**Oh! I will try my hardest to update my other two story.**

**We have a virus on our laptop and I'm using my dad's computer. Lol**

**So Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Revenge?

**Second chapter of Get Real, so enjoy!!!**

**And to tell you guys the truth, I'm embarrassed of writing an OCXAkatsuki whatever this story is about. Some of my close friend are gonna be in this chapter and my other ones will be in the next. So just wait haha, and they requested romance for them….hahaxD**

---[Begins]---

May got up the next morning to the bright sun shining in her eyes. _How annoying, _she thought.

She got up from her bed, to see a dark figure in her room. What. The. Fuck. May looked hard, noticing that it was that man who her mum ran over last night. Hidan of the Akatsuki.

"No fucking way…." she murmured to herself.

"Yes fucking way." he comment back.

"No. You're not real."

Hidan scoffed and looked back at her with his pink eyes, "Bitch, what does it fucking look like? I'm standing right in front of you."

"Fuck you! This is dream." the teenager tried to convince herself, but failing.

"Oh yes it is. Wake up princess so I can fucking tear you to shreds!!!" Hidan yelled meanly.

May held her head, falling back on the mattress. "What the fuck is that?" she heard him ask.

She looked at him, following on what he was pointing at. She looked at her sleeping shorts which had sponge bob square pants on them. "A sponge…"

"What the fuck?" Hidan shook his head.

May looked, squeezing her eyes shut. _WAKE UP! _

She felt something cold on her leg, something _sharp…_

"Anyways," Hidan's voice spoke, sounding completely careless. "I'm gonna kill you ass since you ran over me with that huge ass thing!" He raised his scythe and May screamed.

--

May woke up with a jump, breathing hard. She snapped her head around, making sure her room was Akatsuki-safe.

With a sigh of relief, she laid back down. Thanking God that it was a dream and not reality. Maybe that cosplayer is dead or something……oh well.

She pulled the covers off and got out of bed. Then getting a shower and dressed.

It was early afternoon when she got finished with her chores and eating. She was bored and desperately wanting to fix it.

She went to the house phone, dialing her best friend's phone number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring… _

"_What up?!"_ Nicole's voice asked loudly.

"Hanging out, bored as hell!" May answered. "You?"

Nicole sighed. _"Bored."_

"Can May come over????" May asked in that childish way.

"_YES!"_ Nicole yelled.

"I'll be over in five!" May said and hung up.

May ran through her house, catching her mum in the kitchen. "Hey mum, I'm going to Nicole's okay?"

"Thank God." Her mum said as she put some food in the oven. "Be back by ten o'clock."

May nodded and walked out of the door, putting her pullover sweatshirt on. She made her way to her bike and rode down the country road towards Nicole's house. The two teens lived close to each other; in fact that's how they met each other.

Halfway down the road, May noticed some dry blood on the side. She slowed her pace to observe it more. It wasn't much but it was noticeable. She thought about stopping and look for a dead animal or person. But the thought of the Hidan cosplayer from last night made her quicken her peddling.

--

"Hey Megan!" Nicole greeted May with a wav. She gave her a glare back making Nicole smile. "Sorry I meant May."

"You better have." May parked her bike.

The two laughed, then May spoke up. "Dude last night was crazy!"

"What happened?"

"Me and mum were driving home late last night and she hit something. So me being the awesome ass daughter got out and checked and guess what it was?"

Nicole thought. "The Jonas Brothers?" [Sorry for you Jonas Brother fans haha].

"Better." May began to walk towards Nicole's house. "A Hidan cosplayer."

"WHAT!?!?" Nicole stopped in her tracks, leading May to turn to look at her. Her best friend looked like a psycho. "You t-think-?"

"Nicole, get real. Hidan is a fictional character from a show. He's anime. But I guess it would be nice if he was real….for your sake." May crossed her arms.

Oh yes you have guessed it, Nicole is a huge Hidan fan and May wouldn't want to imagine to see Nicole if Hidan were really alive in her world.

"But what if you're wrong?" Nicole smiled, looking hopefully.

"Dreaming reality….wrong." May laughed, sitting on the porch fencing. "Which leads me to tell you about a wild dream I had last night?"

"Tell." Nicole took a seat on one of the lawn chair.

"I woke up from last night to find Hidan in my room. He questions about my sleeping shorts and I tell him it's Sponge Bob and he kills me." May told shortly.

"Wow." Nicole laughed. "But for real; stop having dreams about Hidan, come on!"

"I would if I could. But me don't know how to control dreams." May spoke in third person.

"Yeah. You should have dreams of Madara or Pein fucking yo-

-OH MY GARSH!!! I LOVE SPONGE BOB!!!!" the black haired teen yelled [May], totally changing the subject.

"Haha. Don't wanna talk about it?" Nicole.

"Haha shut up." May laughed.

But one thing is they didn't know is that someone was watching them, stalking them.

---[Later….like at night]---

It was passed ten, and May already called and told her mum that she was staying the night.

So right now, they were playing a play station game, Naruto ultimate ninja 4 Shippuden. Naruto was the only games that Nicole owned, so May just played along [XD].

"Oh you're a bitch." May said aloud. She was playing as Deidara while Nicole played as Gaara.

"I'm the shit when it comes to this game." Nicole laughed. May agreed with a laugh.

After May got beat twenty more times, they decided to go get a midnight snack. The two made their way down to the kitchen, trying to not to wake her parents.

Once they were in the kitchen, May was sitting on the counted sharing a bag of chips with Nicole.

"Guess what?" May asked.

"What?"

"What?" May looked confused, munching on another chip.

"Haha, you're so funny." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I know." May swallowed. "Dude, I guess after thinking about it; I wonder if Hidan is for real…?"

"I don't know. Wonder if he was stalking you…because your mum ran over him." The blonde's [Nicole] sentence trailed off.

"Stop, its already freaky running over a Hidan cosplayer, especially in the country."

The blonde laughed. "I would love to get in a word fight with him."

"For real."

There was a long silence, then May heard something. "Do you hear that?" she asked in a whisper.

Nicole listened carefully. She looked out of the bay window, noticing the bushes were moving then loud cursing sounded. "Mother fuck!!!!! I wanna see if these chicks are gonna make out!!"

"…" May and Nicole listened. Nicole inched her fingers towards the phone but May stopped her. "Let's go check it out."

"Are you crazy? There's someone out there who wants to see us make out!" Nicole exclaimed.

"And that's sooo hot." May teased and walked out of the kitchen door to the outside. Nicole let out a nervous sigh, trying to make up her mind.

"N-Nicole….come here now."

Nicole followed May's tracked to outside and froze.

What. The. Fuck.

Hidan was standing there, looking as the same as last night, no cloak, but with those ninja pants that he wore... May repeated the conversation with Nicole about them showing up.

"Oi…you're that bitch who ran me over!" Hidan pointed a finger at the younger teen. May rolled her eyes, "Well you seem to be fine."

"Fuck you bitch." Hidan retorted.

"Fuck you!" May yelled.

"Shut up!" Nicole lightly smacked May's arm, "You'll wake up my parents."

May looked away, looking aggravated. But for Nicole she was a bit scared. I mean, do you blame her? There's a stalker, a mass murderer in her yard, and to top it off a character from Naruto.

"You're gonna pay for running me over with that thing." Hidan rose his scythe towards May's head.

"What thing? The car?" May asked.

"I don't fucking know what it was!" Hidan yelled.

"Jeez….what a big mouth." Nicole rubbed her temples.

Then the two teen's eyes widen as Hidan's good old partner appeared by Hidan's side, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu spoke. "Can we just do what you wanted to do and go?"

"Yeah, shut the fuck and this will be quicker." Hidan said before looking at the two girl's body.

Nicole's outfit she had on right now was a red spaghetti-strap shirt [I call them cammi(es) just to let you know] and a pair of black spandex short shorts,[haha there so comfortable!!], and a pair of monkey slippers.

As for May…well she was wearing a black spaghetti-strap shirt, with a pair of neon green sleeping short that cut off at her mid knee, with a pair of knee high rainbow toe socks. But ever guy she met had always locked his eyes on her boobs...She can't help it that she's heavy chested [hey Nicole, this is why I asked you that if you have big boobs XD]

The two men locked eyes, as expected. May threw her arms around herself. "Stop looking!! Look at Nicole's!"

The men looked at her body, scanning it up and down. "Hey!" Nicole yelled.

Hidan smirked, turning to Hidan. "Change of plans Kakuzu. We're gonna take this Nicole and leave to find the hide out."

Nicole locked arms with May's. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot, Hidan. I mean, they heard you."

"…." Hidan remained quiet. "Oh fucking well then."

"Fuck!" Nicole broke arms with May, being dragged off in Hidan's arms. "May, fucking help me!"

May was about to run but she felt something grab her wrist, she looked. No…. Kakuzu had a firm grip around her pale wrist. "Lemme go!"

"No, I think you come with us." He said in his low voice.

May try to brake free, but then something hard hit her head and her vision went black.

What's gonna happen now? Two unconscious teens are in the arms of two mass murders of a show! The Akatsuki organization from Naruto show!

---[End]---

**There is 2****nd**** chapter! So enjoy….for now…haha. And I didn't wanna make this chapter too long lol!**

**I have a couple more friends coming in, but I wanna plot this good so it would be at least a good story and not throw everyone and everything in just like that! Lol**

**But Nicole is Nikkigirl215…I think….haha garsh. I'll introduce my other friends when they're in the next chapters lol :D**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! Lol**

**I will not update until I get at least 10-15 reviews. So do so please****.**


	3. QuestioningOh what fun!

This the third chapter of this story.  
So enjoy~

Begins:

May woke up slowly. Her vision was dark and blurry, but she still see their surroundings though.

May groaned as she try to stretch her arms, but couldn't. "What the hell?"

She found herself tied tight to a wooden chair. The tied ropes dug into her pale skin, creating burns every time she attempted to move.

The awake teen glanced over her shoulder to find Nicole asleep, but in the same position as May was in.

May bumped her chair into Nicole's "Hey Nicole wake up." nothing....."Wake the fuck up!" May slid her chair hard into the back of Nicole's chair, making a big thud.

Nicole's head shot up, opening her eyes wide to the pitch black. "Oh, my god!"

"What?"

"I think I'm blind, May." Nicole began sobbing. "Now i can't see anything."

May rolled her eyes at her sudden weirdness. "Nicole....sweetie....." she thought about telling her the truth but... "Yes you are blind."

Nicole began freaking out. Then within the depths of the pitch black, there was a soft thud and a couple of footsteps. Lights then flicked on. Nicole finally stopped sobbing and opened her eyes. "You fucking bitch! You tricked me!"

May smirked. "You're the one who fell for it."

The foot steps sounded once again, coming closer and closer towards the two, helpless teenagers.

Neither May nor Nicole could see them, but their kidnappers could only see there profiles and the side of their bodies.

It was silent until May sighed dramatically. "So what are you going to do to us?"

The kidnappers murmured to each other, speaking low so the teenagers will not hear.

The two teens waited impatiently. Then finally one of the kidnappers spoke. "Question it seem like a reasonable thing to do."

"I would fucking think! I mean, we're in the fucking middle of fucking no where!" a familiar voice rung through the room.

Nicole thought about last night and how the cosplayer of Hidan and Kakuzu came to Nicole's house and kidnap them. "Oh god." Worry was taking over her.

May also thought the same but only cursed under her breath. Worry was building up into her just as bad as Nicole's.

Nicole spoke up. "Can we at least see our kidnappers?"

They could see them exchange glances out of the girl's side views. Then a minute later the chairs that the teens were sitting in were scooted together, side by side. Now they could see their kidnappers.

The Akatsuki of the good ol' Naruto series were standing in front of their captives. Disbelief took the teen's mind completely.

"Fire away." May glared.

"Fire what?" Itachi spoke.

May rolled her eyes. "Questions."

"Oh…"

Pein crossed his arms. "Where are we?"

"On Earth." May replied calmly. Nicole kicked her and hissed. "Stop being a fucking smart ass Megan! They could kill us."

The orange haired ninja chuckled. "Your friend does have a point. So tell us the truth or we'll…" he held up a kunai "kill you—painfully."

May let out sigh. "Well Nicole, since you know how to handle this, explain where they're at."

The blonde teen glared at her friend, and then her gaze fell onto the ground. "You're in a different time I suppose, or perhaps a different dimension."

"Why do you say that?" the leader narrowed eyes at Nicole's form.

"We have way more advanced technology and knowledge."

They laughed, all except Hidan, who spoke up. "She's not fucking kidding." The Jashinist pointed a finger at May's face, getting a glare back from her. "She fucking ran me over with this huge as moving thing--"

"It's called a car, genius." May say sarcastically, earning a harsh kick from Nicole once more.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan threatened her with his clenched fist.

May raise an eyebrow. "Isn't someone on their monthly curse."

"Shut up!" Nicole warned May. "I don't wanna die—not like this."

"Fine." The teen lean back in her chair with a sigh.

"A different time you say…" Pein thought about it. "All of you are dismissed except Hidan and Tobi."

All of the Akatsuki left except Hidan and Tobi. Pein said "I want you two to individually question these girls. Do it wisely."

He turned to Tobi. "You get the mouthy one, she seems to hate the bright goodie stuff." Turned to Hidan. "You get the blonde. By the looks of her--she doesn't like being scared or tortured."

The Leader crossed his arms once more. "Make sure you ask the right questions and get all the information we need—even it _kills_ them."

"Alrighty-rooo!" Tobi jumped for joy as he hopped behind May's chair and untied her. Hidan did the same, but without all the jumping around.

**-----[Later on]-----**

"Come on for Jashin's sake!" Hidan slammed his fist onto a wooden table. "Just fucking answer the question."

Nicole sighed frustratingly. "I can't! It doesn't even make sense!"

Nicole was locked away in a dark room, only lighting of a candle that sat between Hidan and Nicole provided the only light.

"Well, you fucking know this so called world than I do. So think about it and answer it."

"Ohhh yeah sure." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Let me think about a furry creature and name it off the top of my head."

"You can too!" Hidan yelled.

"There's millions of different types of furry creatures in my world! I can't!" Nicole's blood was rushing to her head. Frustration has taken her in. Hidan was so hard to prove [or tell] a point to! She would respect her kidnapper so she won't get tortured or anything, but god!

"Fuck this!" Hidan crossed his arms. "Next question, since you're too fucking stupid to answer the one--"

"I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID YOU DICKFACE!" Nicole screamed. "You fucking want me to answer a question that would take hours—no days for me to fucking answer? Fuck you, its harder that it sounds, _stupid."_

"Fuck you!"

"Right. Real mature Hidan." Nicole tugged at her tied hands and sighed.

"Get smart with me one more time. I'll rape and tear you apart." Hidan threaten, showing his scythe to the blonde teen.

"Ha." Nicole shook her head. "This has to be a fucking dream. You're a fictional character—you can't be real."

"And yet I'm standing in front of you, flesh and blood." Hidan replied.

"You could be a cosplayer! All of you people!" Nicole shut her eyes, thinking.

"What the fuck is that?"

Her eyes opened. "Never mind that. You're a phony Hidan. That's all I'm saying."

"Yeah right." Hidan laughed. "You want me to prove it?"

"Do it."

Nicole watched Hidan's eyes closely. [just to let you know, I don't know shit about Hidan.] The jashinist behold her slowly began to turn into a black and white figure. After studying his new look, Nicole whined. "I have to be insane."

Hidan smirked. "Good thing."

**---[With May]---- **

"Soooo…. I wondering if we could have some tea!!" Tobi was acting like his childish self as he brewed tea on a fire.

"Where are we?" May looked around. It was outside for sure but wherever they were, it was surrounding by thick trees and tall bushes.

"Tobi's favorite place on this awkward world!" he pour a cup of tea for himself then for May.

"Where did you get the cups and tea pot?" May questioned.

Tobi giggled "I'm the one who is suppose to ask the questions not you!"

May glared. "What's with the attitude? From what I heard you were a powerful, badass ninja. The all so mighty Madara Uchiha."

The masked ninja's body tensed at her words. "How would you know?" his voice was nothing near the one he had been using. It was….deep, manly, and rough [huskiness I suppose].

"You see, in our world all of Akatsuki people and so on are in a TV show that most of us watch. So Nicole and I know about the Akatsuki trying catch Naruto because he has that nine-tailed fox inside of him."

"What else do you know?" The ninja in front of her forgot about the tea and studied her.

"I know that you had it out with one of the hokages a very long time ago. I think the first hokage, and now you want revenge on Konoha." May sighed, thinking "I also know Itachi slaughter all of his clan and left his younger brother, Sasuke to live and gain revenge, ect."

"Interesting…." Madara scratched his mask.

"Are you guys for real? I mean are you impostors or something?" May narrowed her eyes at his masked face.

"Of course were not. We're the one and only Akatsuki organization. Who would dress and act as us?" Madara replied, locking his eye with her.

May laughed. "You wouldn't want to know."

Madara asked more questions, May answered bored like back. "Hey Tobers?"

"Don't call me that." The ninja glared at the black haired teen.

"Madara?"

"Tobi." Madara told her.

"Whatever…" May rolled her eyes. "Why won't you take off your mask? I mean I already know your true identity."

Madara sighed. "Why?"

"Because they never show your face in the series….yet." May said.

Madara thought about it, then sighed. "Fine." He snapped his orange mask off. The top of his head was only showing to may as he took it off. Then he raised his head up.

What. The. Fuck.

His face was nothing like he expected. He had bright tan with unnatural black hair, a bright red eye and a scar on his right cheek. "Wow."

" So how do you like it?" she heard a low voice at her left ear, she felt someone breathing on her shoulder. She swung her head to see the masked ninja. May looked from Tobi to the deformed person. "Then who's that??"

As her eyes fell upon the impostor once more it fell forward, its back as revealed, revealing a kunai in his back. May jumped back with a squeal, bumping into Tobi's legs. "You fucking killed him."

"It appears so." Tobi skipped towards the dead man's body, bending over and yanking out the kunai out of the man's back. "Do you think I'm actually that foolish to reveal myself to you?"

May avoided gazes with him. "I was kind of hoping so."

"Foolish little girl."

--

The two teen girls were tied back to back in the same pitch black room. The Akatsuki were discussing the new information and what to do with the teen girls now.

Hopefully they won't get killed. Haha

**End.**

**I didn't want to make it long….lol**

**I hoped this was good enough for you guys. I'm a little rusty from not writing for such a long while. haha**

**Well review…..i won't update until I have at least 20 reviews or more.**

**You know what? FUCK REVIEWS! I'll update as soon as i have time over this kinimas break!**

**Love,**

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


	4. drunken idiots

**Yeah hey, long time no talk. But I do have something to say, I don't give a shit about making this story or any other looking professional. I wanna write this the way I like it, with my brackets, my not-really-paragraphs, and all that.**

**But shall I get on with this. **

**Add me on myspace(:**

**Begins:**

A couple of days has passed ever since the two teenage girls have been kidnapped by the one and only Akatsuki organization. The two girls laid on the cold wooden floor of a small room. Even though they had their eyes closed, they were not asleep. They were stressed and wanted to be reunited with their families, and live a normal life.

"Nicole," May spoke, her throat dry from screaming at Deidara for touching, because he wanted to make her into "art".

"Yeah?" Nicole asked as her head rested against the back of the peeling pain wall.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Nicole thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to answer the question. Yes, she wanted to get the hell out of here, but she knew they would die before ever leaving here. "I don't know, Megan."

May thought about correcting her friend about the name calling, but she just didn't care anymore. She was tired and worried, such as her friend. Then the door flung open to reveal a drunk Hidan stumbling in and shutting the door behind. "Oi, Bitches."

May got to her knees and rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes and groaned because of his entrance. Nicole wouldn't show it, but deep down inside, her stomach flutter a little.

Hidan neared them more closely and placed his hands on his hips. "What are you bitches doing, masturbating?"

May rolled her eyes, "You wish,"

Nicole stayed silent while Hidan continued on with his drunken talk "Either of you gonna give me a piece of that ass?" Nicole held back a blush.

May glared "Why would we?"

"Because you can't resist me?" Hidan stood boldly in front of the girls.

The blacked haired teen scoffed "I can resist you all I want."

"You wanna bet?" he slured.

"Not really,"

"Too bad," he walked closer to Nicole, unzipping his pants. May looked at him questionably as he did---

He whipped out his manhood and grabbed Nicole by the hair, causing her to cry out. "Then I'll get it from her."

"What the fuck?!" May shouted with anger filling her head. She began to race towards the two, but Hidan took out a kunai and held it to her friend's throat. "interrupt, and she'll die,"

May looked away in disbelief while Hidan did his thing. "Fucking suck it,"

"No!" Nicole yelled, turning her head away from his member. "I'm not touching that _thing!"_

"Thing?" he scoffed and yanked his head towards him again, "This _thing_; can bring you and your friend great pleasure and all I need you to-" he brushed the head of his member on her lips. "just open up!"

Oh, but Nicole wouldn't open up, she kept her mouth shut tight. "mmnmm!"

Hidan sighed with frustration, than he took his fingers and held her Nicole's nostrils shut, cutting off her only breathing way.

May watched with disgust when Nicole gasped for air and the next second she knew, his cock filled her mouth. She choked and gag as she didn't want him to even touch her, and here she was being taken advantage of. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and that was when May snapped.

As Hidan through back his head in pathetic pleasure, he didn't know what was about to happen…

He felt something jump and latch itself on his back, and complete pain at his neck. May was holding on tight to Hidan and biting hard on his neck. She dug her semi long nails into his cloak and bit harder. Hidan finally backed off, pulling his member out of Nicole's mouth, giving her a chance to breathe normally.

"You fucking bitch-" he dropped his kunai on the ground and pulled on the back of May's hair, making her bite harder and draw blood.

After Nicole finally caught her breath and watched the action before her. She watched as Hidan finally got a hold of her and threw her on her back, knocking the breath out of her. Hidan finally then got on top of her, blocking Nicole's view. All she could see May's eyes closed, and shaking her slowly, she wasn't here all the way after the blow that he gave to her.

Nicole watched as Hidan fumbled his hands was about to take advantage of her friend. She searched around, retracing the fallen kunai. Once she found it, she gripped it and got to her feet.

Hidan was too drunk to even notice his surroundings, and that was then when Nicole took the opportunity. She got behind him , raising the kunai above her head and-

"Ah! Goddamn! What the fuck?" Hidan jumped off of May, and spun himself in circles of trying to get the kunai protruding from his back.

Nicole raced to her friend and whispered "Megan, get up, come on you need to get up." She helped her friend up to her feet. May couldn't think straight, she hit her head too hard on the wooden floor. But at least her friend was there to lead her out of the room quickly.

Once fully out of the room, May collapsed to her knees and laid her head against the wall as Nicole rushed to the door and locked it. She could hear Hidan knocking his drunken self against the walls, yelling about the kunai in his back.

The blonde teen returned to her friend and try to support her up. But her friend whined. "Fuck school, mum. They can put me on probation. Fuck 'em."

Nicole ignored her friends ranting, and helped her down the dark, empty hall way. She guided them to another room, where a couch laid and no one was in sight.

She was exhausted, and she was sure that her friend was even more sleepy than herself. Laying her friend on the couch, she laid herself by her and closed her eyes.

Freedom, that was all she wanted. She couldn't do it now, she was tired from practically choking from Hidan, and carrying her friend across the house. She was becoming weak from the lack of food and sleep. That's all she wanted to do was sleep.

Yeah sleep sounded pretty good right now. Then Nicole let herself drift off into a deep slumber.

**END**

**Yeah short, I know. But I wanna watch my Gossip Girl and I don't have lots of free time, because we're doing history projects and all that not-so-fun stuff.**

**But hey it's a new chapter.**

**If I ever get the inspiration or whatever and time, I'll write more chapters for the other stories.**

**Other wise, review and enjoy. I might be updating g soon.**

**Talk to me on Myspace**


	5. Tease, Tease, Bease:D

**Sorry for the long update, but here's thy new chapter, so enjoy!**

Nicole eyes slowly opened to find herself on the couch with May's black hair devouring the blonde's face. She blew it out of her face and rolled off the couch and to her feet, finger-combing her hair.

She turned towards her sleeping friend and tapped her " Hey May, get up,"

Her eyes cracked open a little and maoned. "Whaddya want?"

"You need to get up, so we can get out of here." Nicole whispered.

May's eyes shot open "Are you fucking crazy?"

"I wish I was,"

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." May got into a sitting position and looked up to her friend. "So what's this little plan of your's?"

Nicole looked around for a window, but unsuccessfully found one. "Just follow me," then she tiptoed out of the room.

May couldn't help but feel obligated to follow her, and so she did. May followed Nicole through the dimly sunlit hall way. There had to be a window somewhere for sunlight to light the hall….Nicole looked around, continuing to silently walk.

The teen's eyes watched carefully for others, but no one seem to be here. After five minutes of wandering around in dim light. Then May padded Nicole's shoulder and pointed "In that room, there's a window,"

Nicole could see a river of light flowing out of the room, and so the two teens peeked in to find it empty. May passed her and quickly tiptoed to the window and struggled to open it. "C'mon open…open… open…" May finallt got the window to open and as it did it creaked a bit. "Nicole, c'mon lets get outta here,"

May went ahead and began to push herself through the open window, but then she felt something snag at her shirt and tried to get out but Nicole began to worry. "Megan, hurry up please, I think someone's coming."

"Give me a little push," May said, Nicole took both of her palms to her feet and pushed. She was successful, but a little shout came from the other side. The blonde ran to the window and looked down "Are you okay?"

May look up at her, "Just fine," she held her stomach "I think I got caught on a nail or something'."

Nicole could see her holding her stomach and her wincing, then she got half of her body through the window and began to push herself out. But then she felt something grab her ankle and violently pull her back through the window, and sent her flying across the room, hitting her back against the wall.

She could see a glimpse of orange and black coming towards her and look down at her "What did you think you're doing?"

"I-I-I was about-" she broke off, holding her aching back in pain "Shit!"

"Hurt doesn't it?" the god kneeled in front of her and watched her. "You should've been a good girl and obeyed,"

The two could hear a loud bang, as if the door was being slammed open and loud thuds. May stumbled into the room falling onto her knees, with Madara following from behind. "Such naughty girls,"

May breathed heavily, still holding onto her stomach. "Fuck you,"

Madara grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to her feet, holding a kunai to her throat "Would you like to rephrase that, Megan?"

"Sorry, Sorry-" Then she was dropped to her knees again.

Nicole would've lunged for her and held her, but Pein was in the way and she knew what he was capable of. "Please, we're sorry-"

"Sorry will not be good enough." Madara crossed his arms. "You take the blonde, and I shall take this one…" he looked down at the teen at his feet.

Pein nodded and grabbed Nicole by her shirt and brought her to her feet and walked out of the room.

May continue to rest on her knees and breathe while Madara circled her "What to do with you…"

She looked up "If you don't know what to do, take me to the bath room so I can wash this out." She pointed to her stomach.

"Nah, I would like for you to answer some questions for me," he leaned against the wall behind him.

The girl in front of him waited for him to ask, as she switch to sitting position. Then he spoke "Why were you escaping?"

"Because we don't belong here, and you know that." May said, looked at him.

"Why were you out of your room?"

She looked at him and sarcastically said "Ask Hidan,"

"Hidan came into the room, I guess drunk, and try to rape me." Nicole said, tossing her hair back.

"And what else happen?" Pein laid back into his chair, watching her, studying her curves.

She looked at him "May jumped on his back, I attacked him and then we got out." She looked down at her hand and saw a deep gash in her palm. She poked at it, the blood still drying on her hand.

Pein looked, but didn't make any attempt to help her clean it or what not. "Honestly, I am not surprised that he did it. But that gives you no excuse to attempt an escape."

"We don't belong here, this isn't your world. We have lives of our own, and our families are probably sending searches parties out for us."

He shook his head "You're lucky that you have a family that cares deeply for you, do you realize that?"

Nicole thought about Pein's history, and understood what he meant "I'm sorry,"

He ignored her, still looking at her "So did yew ever have a boyfriend before this happen?"

Nicole arched and rubbed her back, but she didn't realize that she was exposing herself more to him. Perking her breasts out towards, giving him the chance to look at the shape of them. "I did, but he dumped me for another,"

He continued to watch her "We can't let you go, you know that right?"

"No I don't know that, but please to fill me in." she said.

He wouldn't mind filling her in, filling her literally. "We need you to guide us through this world, to tell us how we can coexist, tell us the technology."

Nicole explained to him about most of technology, and the rules about killing and the crimes. She told him about the government, she told him about the clothing style and how they would get chased down, dressed like that.

"Well maybe you should come with us, go in this fitting room you talk of." Pein said, crossing his arms.

"And teach you how to try on clothes? Aren't you a grown man?" She didn't mean to say it, but it happen to just slip out…

"No," He leaned in "other things can be done."

Nicole could feel her cheeks get hott and crossed her legs as he continued to ask questions.

"What's a blowjob?" Madara eyed the teen who took a piece of cloth to her stomach. Minus all the blood, it didn't look all that bad, just thin jagged line from the top of her navel to her jean line.

He caught her smirking in the mirror before she spoke "A blowjob is when someone sucks someone's…" she looked at him to his crotch "penis."

"Hmph," he said looking at her bare stomach still. "What's a hand job?"

May sighed and looked at him "Do they not give Sex Ed in your world?"

"I know what sex is, I just never heard of these terms before." he crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Well welcome to my world, Tobi." She pulled down her shirt and ruffled a hand through her hair. " Honestly, I don't even see how you get a girl with that mask on."

"I don't believe in love,"

"I never said anything about love," she leaned on the counter where the sink was (there in a bathroom may I add) "I just said girl, and when I say girl I mean pleasure, ecstasy, and lust."

"Sex," he stated.

She nodded "Yes, very good Tobi." She couldn't help but be sarcastic.

"Have you had sex yet?" he asked, blankly.

She scoffed and crossed her arms "I don't think that's really any of your business."

He got closer to her, almost into her face "I can make it my business,"

May glared "Why do you wanna know?"

"Why does it matter if you want to know why I want to know?" he crossed his arms, mocking her.

She let out a frustrating sigh and rolled her eyes and said something very low that he couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he mocked.

"Yes! Fuck, I said yes!" she threw her arms up into the air and walked passed him. He snickered at her reaction and let her out of the room.

"I'm not really sure that letting you into public would be a good idea, from what you tell me about your technology." Pein said as Nicole took a seat on the couch they crashed on last night.

"I think it'd be more reasonable because you people need clothes, May and I need a change of clothes, we also need some monthly stuff, hair dye and whatever that would make up look different."

"Where would we get this…money?" Pein raised an eyebrow.

Nicole laid back in her seat and thought "Hmm maybe we could steal somebody's credit card."

Then Madara walked in with May following from behind. "Hey May,"

"Yes?" she sighed.

"Do you think your mother would mind if we took her credit card?" Nicole asked.

"Are you frickin high?" May crossed her arms and sighed "I suppose we could try…."

Nicole looked at Pein "I guess tonight we shall go to her house and steal the credit card."

May interrupted her "Wait, why the hell can't we go into your house and steal your mum's credit card?"

The blonde looked at her friend "Because I know you hate your mum and you would do anything to fuck her over."

The other laughed. "Shit, Nicole you know me like a book."

**There you have it.**

**So Enjoy it and review.**

**Add me on Myspace.**

**Love you all,**

**GaaraFunkGirl452**


End file.
